if you love something, let it go - clyde langer
by destiel.spn
Summary: It had been quite a long time since the events that unfolded at Bannerman Rd., a few generations, in fact. In this time, Clyde Langer had become a father - and shortly after that, a grandfather too - and he didn't regret it one bit. The one thing he did regret, though, was leaving her.


**A/N: It would be best if you watched the episode: "The Curse of Clyde Langer" before reading this, in order to avoid spoilers. I don't own any characters in this story, the BBC/CBBC does (if I owned it, Clani would have been canon asap). Also, this isn't quite finished yet, but I uploaded it nonetheless because my style of writing has changed and I wanted to reflect upon that. Sorry, carry on.**

An older man sat quietly, perched on a rusty park bench that had definitely seen better days. His eyes - eyes that had seen the wonder, and beauty in the world, along with the perils and evil too - scanned over the children's playground, watching children play and fight as he had once done in this very same park. There were a few changes, as was to be expected with a new age, but it still held the same nostalgic feeling as it had before.

The man - Clyde was his name, yet he hadn't been called that in quite awhile now - laughed as he saw his son, William, and his wife (who was still family to him, nevertheless) pushing each other on the swings, both of their faces shining with joy. As if feeling his fathers' gaze upon him, Will suddenly looked up and gave him a charismatic wave, which Clyde promptly returned, chuckling. As the many years passed, he had come to the conclusion that Will's childish disposition would never falter, even in parenthood.

Speaking of.. Clyde's eyes drifted over to the two twins, Elliot and Jane, as they ran around playing pirates, or something of the sort. He found his face softening as he smiled at the young duo. Clyde had loved his children, but his grandchildren would always hold a special place in his heart.

The twins had now stopped chasing each other, in order to greet another young boy about their age, if a little bit older. An older woman who stood behind the boy bent down, whispering something in his ear, causing him to laugh as he ran off to play with the twins. As the woman came closer to the bench Clyde was currently sat on, he could finally see her features more clearly.

She was a tall blonde woman that carried around her an air of sophistication and authority that made Clyde a little - a little - intimidated by her. But her eyes were not at all as cold as her demeanor; her aquamarine blue eyes shined with the same childish glint as his son, causing him to break out into a smile.

"Quite a lovely day, eh?" he offered as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, it very much is," she replied, a small smile dancing on her lips as she watched the children.

"Is he yours?" Clyde prompted.

The woman chuckled, shaking her head as she craned her neck to look at him. "David? No, no. I'm just watchin' 'im," she replied, "What about you? Are those two with you?"

"Ah, sort of. I'm their grandfather," he said.

"Right, right. So - have you got somebody?" the woman asked curiously.

"No."

She nodded, her eyes trailing back over to the children, and the dog that had joined them.

"Well, I mean, I did. For awhile," Clyde fumbled over his words, and took a breath. "I knew someone, and we thought it could work out. But I messed up, and she left," he corrected himself.

"Oh."

She still wouldn't look at him.

"Are you all right?" he found himself asking, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No. Something like that - it happened to me too. He was just.. gone. And I didn't know what I had done," she drifted off, her voice cracking as she bit back tears.

"Maybe.. Maybe it wasn't either of our faults. They say, if you love something, you should let it go. And if it doesn't come back, I guess it wasn't meant to be," Clyde offered.

"Right. I wish I just could've - oh never mind it. I'm Lily Faber, an' you?"

It was like someone flicked a switch and suddenly her face returned to a hardened mask, shielding her emotions to those around her. Clyde sighed, defeated, as he removed his hand from her back, and clasped both together.

"Clyde Langer," he replied.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Clyde - but I should really bring David back to his mum. She'll be worried - I told her it was going to be a quick trip," Lily explained as she stood up, him following suit.

"No, wait. I want to talk to you, can I have your number?"

"Look, Clyde; I'm only gonna get you in trouble, or worse. Thanks for trying to help out, but you can't. Nobody can, and that's just the way it is," Lily droned as if she had said those words hundreds of times.

As she spoke, something within Clyde clicked, and he looked at the woman as he realized who had said that.

It was him. He had said those words, almost the exact words to a girl, years ago. Ellie Faber, was what she called herself. She had helped him when he was at his worst, and in turn, he had promised her all he could give at the time.

( _"For two years, I've been telling myself I'll get off the street. I'll get on some sort of scheme. Get a job, get a flat. Get my life back. Meet a nice boy. That was my dream. Now it's starting to come true."_ )

Then Sarah Jane came back, took him away from the streets (its not like he did that much to stop her, though), and brought him back to the attic, where he stopped an angry god from destroying London.

He came back - of course he did - and he swore that he would see her again one day, if only to say their goodbyes. And now it was happening.

"I can help you, if you'd just let me. I remember, you went to get coffee, and I was gone."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, sorry. I really have to go," Lily excused herself, quickly walking through to the park.

"But it was you, wasn't it? Ellie Faber,"


End file.
